versatile_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Mo Fan
Mo Fan is the main character of the Versatile Mage. Appearance Personality Mo Fan used to be a very naughty and spiteful child when he was little. He loves his father and sister but was said to have handed in empty exam papers on purpose just to spite his teachers. He is very intelligent nonetheless and could do very well if he actually tries. Unfortunately on the day where he decided to take his exams seriously, he was transported to the magic world and failed his tests again. This leads to Mo Fan experiencing an extended period of time being despised and oppressed by the rich and powerful Mu Family led by Mu Zhuo Yun in Bo City. Due to Mo Fan's attempt to elope with Mu Ning Xue that was seen by everyone as him kidnapping the innocent young lady, Mu Zhuo Yun was implied to have came down extremely hard on people working under him. Mu Bai, Zhao Shen San (Fat dude always with Mu Bai) and many other people blamed Mo Fan for the harsh times that lasted for years. As he was transported into the Magic world less than 5 years ago, he is seriously lacking in what people view as common knowledge which further worsen the situation of being despised for him (Which led to him needing to learn 9 years worth of education with only 3 months). It also acts as one of his primary motivation to better himself. In his teens to teenager years, he was very hot-tempered even for a teenager plus his inherently high intelligence make him come into conflict with others everywhere he goes though he has matured a lot, he is still not someone people should try to mess with as Mo Fan has proven to be extremely ruthless many times. He has been shown to have no qualms tossing someone to their doom if they wronged him. Later on in life he has shown to be a bit more mature, thinking of better ways to kill opponents first, rather than charging in blindly. He has also been shown to be quite greedy, he has on multiple occasions taken resources for himself at the direct expense of others. He has also shown to haggle quite forcefully at any opportunity where an exchange of goods or services are involved. In his campaign for more school resources, he has put no less than 230 of his fellow students in the hospital. This also applies to women, taking any opportunity to hit on emotionally vulnerable women and thoroughly enjoy the advances of Tang Yue when she was poisoned with an aphrodisiac. This behavior has not gone unnoticed and is often despised for it, to a point where a "crusade" was formed out of people who utterly can't stand one another, just to bring this guy down. However, looking at the circumstances he grew up in, it is understandable. While people treats him like an idiot, reality is very far from that. Although Mo Fan has a plain disdain for doing administrative work, planning and playing politics, it is not to be mistaken that he cannot think far ahead and play mind games. Mo Fan is known to seeming act irrationally and doesn't play by the rules of social norms, he shows very high aptitude in thinking strategically and is very much capable of playing politics as proven when he easily saw through the ploy of a Politician and utterly ruined his scheme with his erratic behavior. But there have been moments of some serious "Mental Retardation", where he, including but not limited to: often has no common sense despite studying for these specific matters, getting fooled by azalea twice, hugely underestimates the values of the things he deals with assuming he actually knows what it does, keeping secrets from Tang Yue and spend 5 minutes in a panic not being able to turn an important artifact before being told that he was only trying to turn it clockwise. But Mo Fan was also shown to have a soft side: He is always shown to instantly react when his comrades or people in general are in danger, he is shown to question himself and the situation when there are large casualties involved even if the situation demands it and he always seeks vengeance when one of his dearest dies even when it is against everyone's interests. Despite his seemingly thuggish personality, deep down Mo Fan has an inherent deep respect for scholars, it is especially shown when the Scholar Pang Zhoulong died, Mo Fan did not even hesitate to go against the world to avenge him! This stems from the fact that Mo Fan is in fact an avid learner who is willing to put in hard work to study and better himself. This is also the main reason how Mo Fan became as strong as he is! His known Nicknames: Great Demon King (At Mingzhu Institute), One Mage Army (World University Tournament), Bandit King, Worlds Biggest Hooligan (By any higher ranking official that doesn't like him) .